


I now pronounce you Man and Wife!

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:16:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: OK, just a little something I cooked up. it’s AU and some of the characters have been resurrected by chuck for convenience sake.





	I now pronounce you Man and Wife!

**Author's Note:**

> Winchester Fluff = Happy writer.   
> I own nothing!

“We are gathered here today in the sight of God...”

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs as he snickered. If only the Priest knew that the unassuming man siting to Deans left was the actual God.

Glancing towards Chuck he saw that the smaller man was trying, unsuccessful, to cover his grin by intently studying the Hymnal he clasped in his hands.

Returning his focus to the wedding, Dean smiled fondly at the radiant couple, and he couldn’t help but think how beautiful his mom looked in her wedding dress. Listening as the priest droned on, Dean thought back over the last two years. It had been a crazy ride to say the least. First with Amara, who sat beaming next to Chuck, bringing Mary back. Then the whole rescue Sam from yet another bat-shit crazy cult group, followed by him and Sam heading to prison for attempted assassination, and wasn’t that a bitch to get out of. Dealing with Crowley and his witch mother, Lucifer’s Nephilim, and finally John Winchester just strolling right up to them in that diner and planting a big ol’ kiss on their mom. Of course, he should have known better than to surprise a group of hunters, but Oh well, Cas healed the major injuries.

The decision to get re-married was John’s idea.

Gabriel had jokingly pointed out during one of his visits that the bunker had turned into a den of iniquity, with all of the unwed couples shacking up there, it was becoming a regular “Sodom and Gomorrah” as he had put it, with Sam being the only virtuous one among them.

_“What do you mean Gabriel? John and I are married”_

_The archangel smirked and rolled his eyes, “It’s till death do us part mother Mary. You two ain’t hitched no more”_

That charming revelation had sparked this whole circus act of a wedding that contained no less than two angels, a demon (who looked like she was afraid of bursting into flames where she sat), The Darkness and God himself.

Dean sniggered as he watched Gabriel lean on Chuck as they sang ‘leaning on the everlasting arms’. If they made it through this without the priest getting suspicious they would be lucky.

As the ceremony finished Dean stood from his seat, clapping and whistling with the rest of the strange family that they had assembled over the years. John and Mary walked down the aisle and out of the church followed by their guests. Both looking just as giddy as they had all those years ago when they had first married. Turning towards the assembled crowed Mary tossed the bouquet, causing an uproarious laughter when Castiel caught it and proceeded to ask why Mary threw the flowers at them, did she not like the flowers any more or was it the people she objected to?

Clapping the confused angel on the shoulder and promising to explain it all later Dean watched as Chuck approached the newlyweds and laid a hand on each of their heads, blessing their union in a way only the almighty could.


End file.
